


Every Language is a World

by colazitron



Series: Femmeslash February 2017 [10]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Eva just wants to spend more time with Noora - how lucky that Noora offers to help her out with Spanish.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein, or their creators. I made all of this up in my head and am sharing it purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Y'all asked for it in the comment, so here's another part of Eva flirting with the new girl.

“Hola, Nooramor,” Eva grinned, plopping down into the seat next to Noora, stomach wound up in a tight little ball of nerves, but smile stubbornly bright on her face. _Just go right in,_ Isak had said. _Subtlety was never your strong suit, so don't even try_. He had a point, Eva had to concede, so she'd decided to trust Isak's advice. He usually gave quite good advice. Came with the territory of being a permanent third wheel, he'd joke, and Eva only sometimes brought up that if he wanted to date, he'd have to face the facts about his preferred dating pool first. She didn't understand how Isak could be so chill and supportive about Eva's bisexuality, yet when it came to his own preference – boys, quite clearly, even if he'd only actually confirmed it for her once, with a look on his face like it cost him more than the runs he went on on the weekends like a crazy person – he clammed up tighter than a nun's thighs.

But anyway. Isak's sexuality crisis wasn't what was important right now. What was important was the way Noora's laughter made her eyes twinkle, and how the white of her teeth seemed almost blinding in contrast with her deep red lipstick.

“Nooramor?” she repeated, smile still curling around her lips and voice.

“Yeah, I just came up with it. Do you not like it?” Eva asked, pouting a ridiculous, exaggerated pout.

“No, no, it's fine,” Noora said and – was that a blush on her cheeks? Did Eva dare hope?

“I'll have to think of something for you, in return,” Noora added.

Eva beamed. “I'm sure I'll love it.”

Noora smiled back and tucked a strand of her white-blonde hair behind her perfect little ear. And… god, Eva really needed to get a grip on this whole crush situation before she blurted it all out to Noora in some sort of mortifying word vomit moment.

“How did you find the homework?” Noora asked, saving Eva from her thoughts.

Instead, she groaned and let her head thunk loudly onto the desk.

“Dreadful,” said, turning her head to be able to peek up at Noora from her head's place on their desk. “I'm awful at Spanish.”

The moue of Noora's mouth curled into another little smile.

“I could help you, if you wanted? Try and explain some things you're struggling with?”

Eva perked up immediately, flipping her hair back over her shoulder as she sat back up, so she could beam at Noora at eyelevel.

“Would you?” she asked. “That would be amazing!”

“Yeah, sure. It's no problem for me,” Noora said.

Eva grinned and made a split-second decision, wrapping her arms around Noora in a hug. She took care not to press them too closely together – especially in the chest area – but squeezed Noora tight so she'd know Eva meant it.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're a life saver, Nooramor,” she said.

Noora only grinned back at her and tucked the strand of hair that had come loose back behind her ear before turning to the front of the room when their teacher walked in.

Eva traced the line of her profile – the cute turn of her nose, the valley between her lips – with her eyes, and then turned  towards the front of the room as well.

When Señora Alvarez started explaining today's lesson, Noora scribbled something in the margin of her notebook, and then slid it over for Eva to read.

“Today after school?” it said.

Eva grabbed one of her own pencils and scribbled her response.

“Perfect ♥”

  


“Guess who just agreed to tutor me in Spanish,” she whispered excitedly in Isak's ear, dropping her food onto the counter with his, just as he set his down. The girl in line behind Isak gave her a dirty look, but Eva only wrapped her arms around one of Isak's and blinked innocently at her until she rolled her eyes and turned away.

“Um, you're gonna have to let me move, if you want me to pay for that,” Isak said.

Eva startled, attention snapping back to Isak and then to the lady behind the counter who was watching them with mild amusement.

“Oh! Sorry,” she said, letting go of his arm again and standing back as he pulled his wallet from his backpack and paid for their lunches.

“You didn't need to pay for me,” she said once he grabbed their food and turned around to her. She hadn't even thought about it when she'd dropped her food with his – she'd just seen him at the front of the line and needed to tell him about Noora _immediately._

Isak shrugged.

“It's fine. You can get me a coffee sometime or something,” he said. “Anyway – Noora?”

Eva grinned.

“Yeah! She _offered_ to help me out in Spanish,” she said.

Isak waggled his eyebrows with a mischievous grin pulling at his cheek. “Sure you don't want help with French instead?”

Eva smacked him on the arm, but giggled.

“I'm quite good at _French_ , I'll have you know,” she said.

“I really don't need to know that,” Isak teased, wrinkling his nose. For a moment, Eva hesitated, but then she winked at him and grinned.

“And you never will.”

“Good, let's keep it that way,” he said with a laugh and set their food down at the table where Jonas and Ingrid were already sat.

“Let's keep what what way?” Ingrid asked.

“Eva was trying to convince me she'd be good at French cause it's similar enough to Spanish. But she's _horrible_ at Spanish so I was telling her to stick to one thing at a time,” Isak said with a grin, the lie falling off his lips with so much practised ease, Eva probably wouldn't have caught it either if she hadn't known how untrue it was before he opened his mouth.

“Isak can teach you French, if you want to learn,” Jonas said, eyes twinkling as he shot Isak a meaningful look.

Isak froze, and Eva couldn't quite control the snort of laughter that escaped her.

“No, I think I'm fine with Spanish for now,” she said and then turned away when Jonas shrugged at Isak like _I tried, bro_ , lest she really start to laugh.

Isak lightly kicked her shin under the table and then concentrated on his sandwich when Ingrid picked the thread of whichever conversation they'd interrupted back up. Eva reached for her own sandwich and pretended to listen.

  


At 15:15 on the dot, Eva almost tripped over her own feet in her haste to get out of the school building, trying to gain back some composure when she saw Noora sitting by the tables across the courtyard, waiting for her. She was wrapped in a soft, grey coat, her blue jeans rolled up a little to show a tantalising flash of ankle. Apparently Noora was one of those people who sat on the backrest of a bench instead of on the seat, and with her headphones and sunglasses on, backpack by her feet, and lips a meticulous red, she looked unbearably cool. Eva could hardly believe this girl volunteered to spend time with her.

“Hi, Elskeva,” Noora said with a triumphant grin as Eva approached her.

Eva giggled. “Elskeva?”

“Yeah. Took me all of psychology to come up with it,” Noora said, face expectant. “So, do you like it?”

“I love it, Nooramor,” Eva assured her and held out her hand for Noora to take to help her hop off the bench. Not that Noora needed it, but…

But Noora took it, and delicately hopped back down to the ground. Instead of just dropping Eva's hand, she linked their arms and started to steer Eva towards the gate.

“Well then, Elskeva, let me teach you the finer points of el español.”

“Alright, alright,” Eva sighed with exaggerated exasperation.

Truth be told, anything Noora was willing to teach her, Eva wanted to learn.

  


** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me things for Femmeslash February on [my tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
